


And I’d do it again for you

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Manga & Anime, Please Don’t cry, Self-Sacrifice, because I love you, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: They had wanted to survive. Together. For one to die and the other live was a worse punishment than death itself. But fate did not agree.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	And I’d do it again for you

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Yuuri/Wolfram 
> 
> Word Count: 1,601
> 
> Warnings: Character death

They had wanted to survive. More than anything else, to survive together. For one to die and the other live would leave the one alive in a position worse than death itself. 

Wolframs steps are unstable and slow. Each step threatens to be his last, but he manages to summon enough dwindling strength to take one more, and then another, and another. Blood was already spilling from a wound on his leg, weakening him. On top of that was his weariness from fighting and Yuuri’s weight hanging off him. 

Yuuri had a wound that was pouring out blood at an alarming rate. Wolfram could feel it against his side, warm and spreading. He knew if something was not done soon, he would die. 

But he couldn’t stop. Around them the forest was on fire. Every tree was a blazing torch, the sky an angry red. At any moment a branch could fall on them and kill them. Speed was an absolute essential tool for survival. 

“Wolfram.” Yuuri sounded pained, almost being fully dragged along by Wolfram. 

“It’ll be okay,” he grits, voice raspy from inhaling smoke. 

“You need to hurry. Run.” 

“I know, I’m going as fast as I can.” He grips Yuuri closer to him around the waist. “Just hold tight.” 

“No. _You _need to run. Get out of here. Leave me behind.”__

__Wolfram’s teeth clench together. “Don’t even joke! What kind of talk is that? You think so low of me to just throw you away while I escape? Give me a break!”_ _

__A branch overhead breaks with a crack that splits through the very air. Wolfram looks up just in time. He lunges out of its path, flinging both him and Yuuri onto the ground out of its path. His teeth grind together as his leg gives a painfully sharp protest._ _

__Once the aroused flurry of embers and sparks fades, Wolfram slowly sits up and looks around. Yuuri wasn't beside him._ _

__He climbs to his feet in a panic, former pain forgotten. “Yuuri! Where are you? Can you hear me?”_ _

__“Over here,” came an answering groan, barely audible. Wolfram limps towards the direction of the voice. He collapses onto his knees in relief by Yuuri once he finds him._ _

__“Are you hurt any worse?” He asks, gently rolling Yuuri onto his back._ _

__Yuuri shakes his head. His eyes close but keep a grimace of pain wrinkling them. “Wolf.”_ _

__He leans down in order to hear better. “Yes?”_ _

__“I don’t think... I feel like...” he licks his cracked lips, voice fading even more. “I can’t go with you.”_ _

__Wolfram feels irritation rise in him once more. “Not this again, Yuuri. I’m not leaving you behind.” He looks around their surroundings, on the verge of collapse. Time was running out. “Now come on, we need to get out of here. I’ll carry you if I have to.”_ _

__“But there’s no point giving your life to someone whose already dead.”_ _

__“What are you saying!” He grabs Yuuri’s hand, sweaty and covered in blood. “You’re alive! Your heart is beating, isn’t it?”_ _

__“Yes, but not for much longer.”_ _

__“Yuuri!” Wolfram grasps him by the shoulders angrily. He could see that for himself. He didn’t need Yuuri to be telling him that, confirming his worse nightmare. “Don’t say another word about leaving you behind or you dying! We are going to get through this, I’m going to get you medical attention, and we’re going to live—together!”_ _

__Yuuri reaches his hands up, shaking with weakened effort. He gently holds Wolframs face with red fingers. “I want that just as much as you want it,” he whispers in halting, broken words. “More than anything else I want to stay alive. With you. But I won’t allow you to die because of a futile rescue.”_ _

__“You don’t understand,” Wolfram spits bitterly, voice wavering.” You really don’t understand.” He bows his body, bringing his head to rest against Yuuri’s. Small cuts on their forehead mix their blood together. “If you die while I live, I-“ He licks away salt from his lips. “I won’t really be alive. You are my reason for living, Yuuri. If only one of us can live, then I would rather die together.”_ _

__“Wolf, no.” Yuuri’s voice is momentarily firm. “You have to keep living. You must. If you stay here when you have the opportunity to live, I'll never forgive you.”_ _

__“Yuuri, please,” he begs, tightening his hands around his shoulders. He could see where this was going, and it made him feel sick. “Please don’t give up. I need you to survive, to continue living. I’ll carry you, drag you, anything as long as you make it out of this forest.”_ _

__“I love you,” Yuuri says quietly, the shadow of a smile breaking across his face. It was the most pitiful smile there was, caked with blood and dirt. “I really, really love you.”_ _

__“Yuuri please!” He repeats it like a mantra, sinking and lower and lower towards the ground with every word. “Please please please! I need you to survive!” The words are almost lost with his sobbing mixing in._ _

__“Go Wolfram, before the whole forest comes down.” His words barely make it to Wolfram’s ears even though they are right by his lips. “Rule in my place, take care of the kingdom, look after Greta.” There’s a pause, and Wolframs heart nearly stops. Then he says one last thing._ _

__“Be a good king.”_ _

__Wolfram stares at him, watches his tears drip onto his face. His eyes are closed, his jaw hanging limp._ _

__“Yuuri..?”_ _

__Wolfram grabs his face, shaking it back and forth. “Yuuri, can you hear me?” He doesn’t answer. “Yuuri! Open your eyes!” He presses his ear to his chest. It gives no response either. His hands clench together, drawing blood on his palms._ _

__A feeling tears up from his chest, ripping him from head to tail. It felt worse than being stabbed, worse than torture, worse than any other pain he’s felt before. He couldn’t even breath. It entrapped his chest, pressing and suffocating. His eyes burned, but he couldn’t blink. He could only stare, stare at Yuuri’s still form._ _

__“No.”_ _

__Desperate fingers fumble with the buttons on Yuuri’s clothes. He eventually just tears the buttons off, sending them flying. “It can’t- no, he’s still-“ He tears the sleeves down his arms and rips his outer jacket off. The undershirt goes next, revealing his bare torso absolutely coated with blood._ _

__“I will not—no!”_ _

__The gash was even uglier than it had been earlier. A mix of red, purple, and yellow, there was no doubting the severity of it._ _

__Wolfram wills his heart to calm down. There had never been a more difficult situation to do it in. Trees around him were threatening to kill him, smoke wafting around in suffocating torrents, and blood pouring endlessly from an open wound._ _

__He takes a deep breath and forces it to exhale evenly. Focus. Focus. With measured motions he lowers his hands over the wound._ _

__Call to it, plead for help._ _

__Both his body and mind were absolutely exhausted. He felt there wasn’t even an ounce of magic left in him. But in such a desperate life or death situation, he was forced to believe in miracles._ _

__To his utter surprise, he feels a small amount swell from his heart. It flows through his being as slow as sludge, but flows all the same. Eventually it reaches his hands and pours out over Yuuri’s wound. He clenches his eyes together tightly, old tears spilling over._ _

__Then something switches. The magic no longer comes from his stored power but from someplace else. It was foreign, he had never felt such a feeling before. It was as if he was being pulled by an invisible force. With every push of magic that flowed out of his hands, the feeling grew stronger, creeping further up his body. It was consuming him._ _

__Suddenly he knows what it was. His heart chills for a moment, then he clenches his will together. This was what he wanted. He had been given a second chance, and if this was what it cost, so be it._ _

__He collapses into a sitting position, his legs no longer able to hold him up even on his knees. The wound on Yuuri’s side was improving, the insides knitting itself together. A few moments later the skin begins to pinch back to form a seal. Wolfram finally falls to his side with a gasp. His entire arm was trembling uncontrollably, an almost unbearable ache accompanying. He felt incredibly tired, his entire being yearning to close his eyes. To sleep. But he wasn’t finished yet._ _

__Finally, the wound seals together over what seemed like an excruciatingly long span of time. Wolfram lets out a great exhale of air as soon as it sealed, sweat beading his forehead. He felt as if he had just finished a long, long race. He was so tired, so out of breath._ _

__He drags his arm cross the dirt, using the very last of his strength. He presses into Yuuri’s neck, leaving two small fingerprints. A small beat drums against his pads. Small, but alive._ _

__He smiles. Rest could finally be his now. His eyes close and he drifts off into a blissful darkness._ _

__Giving his life to Yuuri was perhaps the most selfish selfless thing he could’ve done. He was a cruel type of hypocrite to do to Yuuri what he had feared would be done to him._ _

__But Yuuri would live, and in his tiny and shrinking plane of reality, that’s all that mattered._ _


End file.
